This is what I am
by tiny daydreamer
Summary: Alec, Maryse and Robert Lightwood all died in the war against the cirlce. Or so everyone thought. 100 years later, and Magnus Bane is still pinning over the loss of Alexander Lightwood. Even though he is now dating Camille, she can't fill the Alec-shaped whole in his heart. But when they come across a mysterious Warlock and his 'family', will Magnus' heart finally be fixed? OOC
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or any of the characters. :'(**

Chapter 1

The seraph blades clashed together, the sound echoing through the woods. The 18-year old shadowhunter dodged the circle member's blade and slashed at him. Unfortunately, the circle member also dodged. Cursing under his breath, the boy tried again, but so did the circle member. The boy's seraph blade was knocked out of his hand and circle member picked it up. He grinned at the boy and the boy gulped nervously. He was weaponless.

The man had severely ingured him in the fight and he was losing a lot of blood. The boy looked into the man's devil eyes and knew he was a gonner. He should have fought back, weapon or no weapon. Injured or not ingured. But this man was clearly much more experienced and stronger than he was. He had no chance.

The man stalked towards him and the boy put his hands in front of him in a weak attempt at defence. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to end. But it didn't. There was no sharp sting of the blade, no cry of pain escaping his lips. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open to see the circle member, dead on the floor. But it was not that that astonished him. It was the blue sparks coming out of his hands.

He had killed that man... using magic. That didn't make any scene! He was a shadowhunter and he had the runes to prove it.

The rain was pouring heavilly now and the boy cautiously stepped over the man's body, picking up his blade. The boy's leg was bleeding a lot now and he bent down by a puddle in an attempt to clean his would. But his hands were just about to touch the water when he saw his reflection. He looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that he had various cuts and his black hair was wilder than usual. Everything was the same. Exept his eyes. They were not their usual blue but instead a shining silver. It looked a lot like a... warlock mark.

Shaking the boy stood up, what was going on? What was happening? There was only one thing he could think to do. Run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or it's charecters. *sigh***

Chapter 2

100 years. It had been 100 years. The wind was bitter cold and hurt Magnus' face. The full moon was covered by the black clouds and there wasn't a star in sight. But he didn't care. Carefully, he put the roses at the foot of the grave. He read the lettering outloud.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Brother, son. Always in the angel's light."

Magnus tried hard to fight back tears. They had never found Alec's body so they had given him a mundane burial; put the things he loved the most in the casket. His parents ,on the other hand, were buried in the city of bones, as they should be, because their bodies were found in Robert's study a few months after the war. No one knew what killed them, there were no obvious signs of injury. The one conclusion they came to was magic but they did not know the warlock who did it. Every warlock in New York was questioned but none confessed. So the theory of magic stayed just that. A theory.

Magnus sniffed and realised he was failing miserably at not crying. It had been 100 years, why couldn't he just move on already?

"Magnus?" Came a woman's voice. Magnus spun round to see his girlfriend, Camille. He knew it was wrong to be dating Camille while he was still in love with Alec, but Camille was his rock. The only one he could count on the be with him forever. And he was sure that, over time, he would forget about Alec and love her again. That was why it was so annoying that he hadn't.

"What are you doing here, Maggie?" Camille cooed, walking towards him. Magnus didn't reply, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would burst into tears. Camille looked behind him and sighed.

"The Lightwood boy again, Magnus? Every year you do this! And last year, you said that you would never do it again! And the year before that and the one before that!"

Magnus knew she was right,that he shouldn't be pinning over a shadowhunter who had been dead 100 years. But he couldn't stop.

"I know, Cammie. I'm sorry, but it's been 100 years and I just wanted to show my respect." Magnus was supprised he got through that whole scentance without breaking down.

Cammille sighed in frustration and put her hands on Magnus' shoulders.

"I understand. But you're with me now and you're going to be with me forever. You need to stop thinking about your past and look into the future. _Our_ feature."

Magnus tried his best not to cringe at the thought of spending the rest of his long, _long,_ life with Camille. Instead, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of Course, pumpkin. I'm sorry, I really am. I love you and I don't want to do anything to upset you." Magnus had been telling Camille that he loved her for years, in hope that if he said it enough times it would become true.

"I love you too, Mags." Camille smiled and slowly caressed his cheek. "But if you come here again, I personally will dig up this grave and throw it into a place where the sun never shines."

Magnus laughed. But it was a fake laugh. He knew that she wasn't joking and the thought of never seeing the only thing he had left of Alec again, terrified him. Camille grinned, her fangs now evident. They had always freaked Magnus out but he had tried to look past it. Unsuccessfully. But he had tried to.

"Come on. Let's go home." Magnus said, clicking his fingers. The portal appeared infront of them, he took Camille's hand and led her into it.

When they got to Magnus' house, a shadowhunter was sitting casually on the sofa, stroking Chairman meow #50.

"What are you doing here?" Boomed Magnus. The shadowhunter stood up and stretched out his hand. Magnus didn't take it. Raising his eyesbrows, the shadowhunter put it back down.

"I am the inquisitor, Mr. Bane. I am here to talk to you."

Magnus sat down and Camille followed his lead. The Inquisitior stood proud in front of them.

"As you, know." He began. "The Solitas has been gaining men and power with it. He marks a great danger to the shadow world."

"What has this got to do with me?" Magnus snarled.

"The Solitas is a Warlock, the most powerful one out there."

Magnus opened his mouth.

"Don't Deny it, Mr.Bane! You know it is true. Any way, the Solitas is growing and we, at Idris, are calling a meeting. All shadowhunters and downworlders of any importance will be there. And since you are the high warlock of Brooklyn, you too."

"And you expect to defeat to Solitas by having a...meeting?" Magnus sneered.

"In the meeting, we will think of strategies to defeat him, yes. You have no choice, Magnus, you have to come."

Magnus groaned. "Fine!"

"Brilliant. Here's the infomation of time and place." Said the inquisitor, handing him a slip of paper. He was just about to walk out the door when he stopped and turned round. "Oh, and try and wear something more... apropriate." He looked Magnus up and down before scoffing and stalking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own shadowhunters or any of it's charecters.** ** _Don't worry, Alec will be here soon but, unfortunately, Camille is staying for a while. ;)_**

Chapter 3

The hall was crowded with shadowhunters, Warlocks, vampires, werewolves and seilies. **_(probably spelt wrong, sorry)_** Magnus took his seat next to Raphael Santiago, the leader of the New York vampire clan, and groaned.

"I'm guessing this is the last place you want to be, huh?" Raphael said.

"What made you think that?" Magnus asked.

"Intuition."

Magnus glared at him.

"Oh, come on." He carried on. "This won't last that long and you will be back in the arms of your _wonderful_ girlfriend in no time."

Magnus knew that he was being sarcastic when he had said 'wonderful girlfriend'. No one hated Camille more than Raphael.

"No need to be rude." Magnus snapped. Raphael scoffed.

"Dude, why are you dating her anyway? She's a bitch!"

Magnus scowled. "I do not need to discus my private life with you."

"But I'm the only one you can discus it with."

Magnus didn't answer. He was right. His friend, Ragnor Fell was long dead as well as his mortal friends. Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary. There was a short moment where Simon would have been with him, but he was able to regain his mortality. Annoyingly.

Magnus was saved from answering when the Inquisitor took his place on the stage.

"Welcome!" He boomed. "I assume, you all know why you are here. The Solitas has been gaining power and we have been doing nothing to stop him! We need to do so before he takes us all over!"

There was a chorus of murmuring. The name 'Solitas' was deeply feared through out the shadow world. No one knew what he looked like, how old he was. But there were two signature things about the Solitas. He always wore a trademark black clock with a hood that covered his face. But even with that cloak on, you could always see his eyes. They were a bright, shining silver. That was his warlock mark. No one knew what the real colour of his was but no one really cared.

"The clave has had reports that there have been sightings of the Solitas and his men around one certain woodland. It is our guess that that is where they are staying, for how long we do not know. The Clave also had the idea to send another Warlock into those woods, as a scout. Once we have found enough infomation as we need, we will be that much closer to defeating the Solitas."

The crowd was silent in shock. That was practically a suicide mission! Did the Clave really think that that person would survive? Or at least return to Idris unharmed?

"We need a volunteer!" Yelled the Inquisitor.

No one made a move. Magnus sat in his chair, thinking. Maybe he should do it. He would be honoured when he got back. If he got back. And would it be such a big deal if he died, anyway? Then he could be with Alec and the others forever.

"Don't even think about it." Hissed Raphael. Magnus just looked at him apolageticly before raising a glittery hand.

"Me! I'll do it!"

Everyone was now staring at him in shock. Was he insane? Did he know what he was signing up for?

"Well,well,well." Said the Inquisitor. "Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn. Are you sure?"

There was an eerie silence, everyone was waiting for Magnus' reply. "Certain."

Gasps chorused through the room and the Inquisitor smiled a sly smile.

"Very well, then. Mr.Bane, you leave first thing in the morning. We are all counting on you, don't fail."

"Not in my vocabulary." Magnus smirked.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Camille yelled at him. He had returned home, expecting Camille to be proud of what he had done. But he got the opposite reaction. "It's a suicide mission!"

"Camille." Magnus said, calmly. "This is me we're talking about. I'm indestructible."

"Yes. But this is also the Solitas we're talking about. AND SO IS HE!"

"I'm not planning on fighting him, just finding out infomation so that we _can_ fight him. I won't be gone long. I promise."

Camille stared at Magnus, frowning.

"Alright." She whispered.

"Thank you."

"I'm coming with you."

Magnus neally choked on air.

"You most certainly are not!"

"Yes, I am." Camille walked in cicles around him. "And you can't stop me."

"I could try." Magnus said stiffly.

"And you would fail."

"Not in my vocabulary."

Camille scoffed. "That word is in everyone's vocabulary, dear."

Magnus' jaw tightened as Camille got closer.

"I. Am. Coming." She hissed in his ear.


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal instruments or any of it's charecters. (wish I did though)**

 ** _Camille is going to be here for most of the story. At least that is what I am planning. I hate Camille more than anything but I thought it would be fun to add a little love triangle. Don't hate me! :)_**

Chapter 4

Magnus and Camille stood in front of the forest, looking in. It was dark and the trees were moving in the wind. They seemed menacing and dangurous.

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked his girlfriend.

"Always." Camille purred.

Magnus snorted and walked towards the woods. Camille ran up to catch him and linked thier arms. It was even darker inside and Magnus could barley see a thing. There was no sign of life or any magical activity.

"So what are we going to do when we find the Solitas?" Camille asked.

Magnus was taken aback for a second. He hadn't actually thought about that.

"Umm..." He started. "Use our instincts."

Camille stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean you have no plan?! What if we come face to face with the Solitas?!" She screamed.

"No-one has seen his face." Magnus whispered.

"Now is not the time to get smart with me, Magnus Bane! We're going to die!"

"Stop being such a drama queen." Magnus hissed. Usually he was on the receaving end of that statment but on this rare occasion, he we saying it.

"I'm not being a drama queen. I'm being rational!" Camille yelled.

"Well if you keep being 'rational' then we're going to get..."

Magnus stopped half way through his sentence. People were emerging from the shadows, glaring at them. "Seen."

Magnus glared at Camille like the other warlcoks were to them.

"Oops." She muttered.

"Oops?!" Now it was his turn to yell. The warlocks laughed. It was a cold, sharp laugh. The sort of laugh that when you heard it, you knew you were the prey in the hunt. The warlocks encircled them, forcing them to go back to back.

"What have we here?" One of them sneered.

"A couple out on a romantic walk?" Asked another.

The walked with sort of cat-like movements, ready to pounce at any moment. Magnus knew instantly that they were the Solitas' men. The way they looked at Magnus like he was food.

"Shall we do it, boys?" A female voice.

They all smiled in responce and prepared to launch. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut. Damn Camille. Damn her! At least now, I would be with Alec. Back in his warm arms that always felt so safe. He smiled slightly and braced himself for death.

"Stop!" Boomed a voice. It was somewhat familiar. Magnus' eyes snapped open tk find the source of it. He couldn't. But he did see that all the other warlcoks had stopped and were on their knees at Magnus' feet.

"Camille?" Magnus hissed.

"I'm fine." She replied, not bothering to ask how he was.

"But you said that we could kill anyone who dared enter our land!" Whined one of the warlocks.

"I did indeed." Said the familiar voice. "But these are..." He emerged from the shadows, his long, black cape flowing behind him. His face was covered by the shadow of the hood put Magnus could see two bright, silver eyes. They shone menacingly. The Solitas. "Personal acquaintances."

'Personal acquantances'? How on earth did they know they know the Solitas? The Solitas stepped closer, as if examining them and the other warlocks backed away.

"Why are you here?" He said quietly. Magnus thought his voice sounded a little hurt but he couldn't think why.

Camille Magnus' hand. "We were on a walk."

"I knew it!" Laughed one of the warlocks and the Solitas sent him an icy glare. He bowed his head and shut up.

"A walk?" Scoffed the Solitas. "You expect me to belive that you were on a walk and happened to stummble across my dwelling? I am not stupid, Camille. Though you did always think I was."

He knew her name! So he did know them!

"How do you know my name?" Camille's voice was shaky.

"Oh, Camille." Cooed the Solitas. But that was all he said. Magnus thought that he was probably one of Camille's exes by the sound of it. The Solitas stretched out a hand a tucked a bit of hair behind Camille's ear. She flinched and he smiled. Magnus just stared at his arm. It looked young and fresh no Magnus could only assume that the Solitas looked about 20. But it wasn't that that caught his eye. It was the fact that his arm was covered on runes. _Runes!_ But the Solitas was a Warlock! There was no way!

"Runes." Magnus whispered unintentionally. The Solitas spun to face him, anger evident in his eyes.

"Yes." He snapped.

"But you're a Warlock."

"No."

"A shadowhunter?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

The Solitas didn't answer but looked Magnus up and down. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Who are you?" Magnus inquired. The Solitas just smirked. He turned away and started walking towards the trees.

"Come on you two." I called.

When neither Magnus or Camille moved he sighed.

"Or my family could tear you apart, if you prefer."

They instantly ran to catch him up and followed him into the woods. Magnus couldn't help but notice that he had used the word 'family'. Not 'tribe' or 'followers.' Family. And that confused Magnus even more.


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or it's charecters.**

 ** _Hi, guys! Sorry that in the last chapter, there were alot of typos and missing or wrong words. I was tired. Hope you enjoy this little chapter. ;)_**

Chapter 5

The Solitas stopped walking when he reached a clearing. He stood, staring at it for a minuite. Camille grabbed Magnus' hand as the Solitas turned round. He scoffed when he saw their fingers intertwined.

"Together again?" He teased. Neither Magnus or Camille said anything. The Solitas raised his eyebrows before shaking his head and snorting. He motioned for them to come closer and they slowly edged towards him.

"I won't bite." He cooed, he span round again so that Magnus was looking at his back. "Though, I may stab."

Magnus gulped and looked, wide-eyed at Camille. Camille looked pale. Well, paler than usual and that was really saying something.

The Solitas raised both his hands above his head and blue sparks eminated from his finger tips. There was a sound of rushing wind and a shape started to emerge in the clearing. It got larger and clearer every second until Magnus saw that it was a house. And a big one at that. A mansion. It looked like it had at least four floors and was red bricked. There was an enormous black double door at the front with a lion-head door knocker.

"Ah, much better." The Solitas sighed. He walked towards the doors and opened one. "Come on in."

Magnus and Camille extanged a look but didn't move.

"If you don't come in, I will force you." Snapped the Solitas.

Again, niether stirred. The Solitas sighed angrily.

"As you wish." He clicked his fingers and Camille rose into the air, screaming in pain. Her eyes were glazed over and her blond hair was flying behind her.

"Stop!" Yelled Magnus. "Stop!"

The Solitas stared at Magnus. Magnus felt like he was looking through him, into his soul, with those silver eyes. "Please!" He screamed again.

The Solitas had that pained look on his face again and flicked his wrist. Camille fell to the floor, gasping for air. Magnus instantly went to her aid.

"You're lucky I didn't decide to do it to you, Bane. Your gorgeous girlfriend here wouldn't have risked angering me just to save your worthless life." Spat the Solitas.

Magnus glared at him and helped Camille up.

"Now come." Ordered the Solitas. "Unless you want it to happen again."

He walked into his house and the pair reluctantly followed after him. The door shut by itself behind them with a bang. They were in a dark corridor, small candles the only source of light. The Solitas was walking down it and the others had to run to catch up with him. He stood infront of a single black door at the end of the corridor and it opened for him. He stalked into the room and Magnus and Camille were just about to get in before the door shut again. This room had a large window replacing one wall so there was no need for candles. There was a large desk in front of the window-wall and the Solitas stood behind it. He guestured for the two to take the seats in front of the wooden desk. They took them nervously. Magnus couldn't take his eyes of the Solitas. There was something about him that was strangely farmiliar and he couldn't put his finger on it.

That was when he saw it. On the Solitas' desk was a photo in a gold frame. It looked old but the image was still clear. There were four people smiling at him from the image. Four people he knew all too well. Isabelle's long, dark hair flowed down her back and her beautiful face glowed. She was holding hands with a nerdy looking boy with brown hair. He was wearing a t-shirt saying _forever young._ Simon. He must have been a vampire when this photo was taken becase he was pale and not wearing his glasses. Next to him was Clary. Her red hair put up into a pony tail and her emerald eyes glistening. Jace had his arm around her, his grin wide. His golden hair was in a disarray. They looked happy and it caused Magnus pain. There was one person missing in that photo and in his place was a black scorch mark. Magnus couldn't see his gorgeous eyes or dazzling smile. All there was was a runed hand on Jace's shoulder.

Suddenly, the a hand plucked the picture out of his view. The Solitas glared angilly at him before putting the picture on a high shelf.

"You have no right to be looking at my stuff." He whispered.

Magnus has to hold back a laugh. It wasn't his fault that it was on view for all to see! Instead he said, "How did you know them? And why is Alec burned?"

The Solitas shot him a glare as cold as ice yet holding so much fire, Magnus could practiclly see the flames in his eyes. "How dare you?!" He yelled. "I saved your life back there! If it wasn't for me, you would be dead! You do not get to ask questions!"

For the first time in a while, Magnus was actually terrified. The Solitas closed his eyes and unclenched his fists. When he opened them again, Magnus couldn't see them very clearly. They had obviously turned back to their normal colour so weren't luminous in the shadow of his hood. With a sigh, the Warlock turned round and looked out is window.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Who sent you?"

"No-one." Camille snapped. Magnus jumped. He had forgotten she was there. "I told you we were on a walk."

"And I told you, do you really expect me to belive that?"

Camille dodged the question.

"Let us see your face. It's annoying talking to blackness." Magnus was supprised. Camille had not forgotton the reason they were there. And if they saw his face, they would know who he was and therefore one step closer to defeating him.

"Absolutely not." The Solitas' voice was sharp.

"Oh, come on! You said you knew us so would it be that bad if you showed us your face? " She asked. The Solitas was still facing the window and an idea hit Magnus.

He smiled slightly and clicked his fingers. The Solitas' cape burst into flames and after a few seconds fell, in ash, to the ground. The Solitas stood motionless.

"Oh, Magnus." He laughed. "You're really going to wish you hadn't done that." And he turned round.


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or it's charecters**

 **I know alot of you want Camille dead but you are going to have to wait a while (if I decide to do it.) ;)**

Chapter 6

The first thing Magnus noticed was his eyes. They were a sparkling sapphire blue and lit up his face. Magnus recognised them instantly but before, they were full of laughter and happiness. Now, they looked mischievous and somewhat damaged. He was smirking at Magnus, with a knowing look on his face. His hair was the same ebony black as before but far wilder. It stuck out in random places and looked a bit like a bird's nest.

There was one thing that was a major difference. A thick scar started at his chin and went down his neck. It went further than his shirt's neckline and Magnus wondered how far it actually went. Magnus was in utter shock. There, standing infront of him was the face he had been dreaming about for years. But even though it looked the same, there was a different edge to that smirk. He had to be dreaming! He was dead! There was no way that _he_ was standing behind that desk! Alec.

"Shocked?" Alec scoffed. Magnus just stared, open-mouthed at the man before him. It was impossible! Wasn't it?

"You're supposed to be dead." Camille snapped, harshly.

"Supprise!" Alec grinned. Camille scowled.

"How is that possible?" She snarled, turning to her boyfriend. "Magnus, how is that possible?"

Magnus blinked but that was the only movement he made.

"Magnus?!" Screeched Camille. She shook his shoulders in an attempt to snap him out of his daze. He just stared at the blue-eyed wonder before him, stunned.

Alec was grinning mischievously at Magnus.

"Lost for words?" He teased, sitting in his desk chair.

Magnus made no responce. Alec was Alive! He was here! Alive!

"You owe us an explanation, Alec Lightwood!" Yelled Camille.

Alec slammed a fist down on the table. "Don't call me that! Alec Lightwood died 100 years ago. I'm the Solitas!"

"What happened to you?" Magnus managed to choke.

"He speaks!" Alec exclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

"Explain!" Camille shouted.

"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on." Alec smirked. "You want an explanation? You'll get one." Alec coughed and stared at Magnus intently. "100 years ago, I was fighting with a circle member. And losing. But I managed to kill him...using magic. I was 18 and terrified. I had no idea what was happening or what I was. So I ran. I hid in the woods, letting everyone think I was dead. It was safer that way, I couldn't control my magic. I didn't know who I would accidentally injure. So I stayed away. Until the war was over. I was harming myself, trying to end my life. I was a monster. And I be no idea why. But when the war ended, I went to get answers. I came back to the institute, making sure no-one saw me. I found my parents in my dad's office, arguing. When I entered the room, they thought it was some sort of evil magic. That I was raised from the dead. I had to explain it all to them and by the end..." He struggled to get the words out and Magnus' heart felt like it was ripped in two, seeing him in pain. "By the end... their faces were so pained. And that was when they told me. My parents were members of the circle and when my mother was pregnant with me, they allowed Valentine to experiment on me. He injected me with warlock blood. My parents had thought it had no affect on me but they were wrong. If I naturally had warlock blood, the runes would have killed me but I was injected with it so it didn't. When I received my first rune, my parents thought I was going to die. And when I didn't, they assumed that the blood had had no affect.

When I heard this, I was fuming. I couldn't belive them. I was so angry. And I couldn't control my magic back then so I made one wrong move and... killed them. I fled the second I did it, ran into hiding. But it was the best thing that ever happened to me. It made me push my old life away and start a new one as the Solitas. I found a small, warlock baby abandoned in the woods and took him in. That was the start of my family. Now, I practically run an orphanage for young warlock children. Of Course, they can leave if they want but most don't. I raised them, I'm the only parent they know."

Magnus was speechless. "But all those people you killed..."

"It was self defence!" Alec snapped. "My family caused quite a commotion in the downworld and they came to investigate us. I couldn't allow anyone to find out about me. So I killed them. Of Course, the more I killed, the more came. I had no choice."

"Of Course you did, Alexander..."

"Do not call me that!" Alec yelled, his eyes turning silver. Magnus stayed silent. This wasn't his Alexander. He had changed.

Alec snapped his fingers and a female warlock, with pink skin, apeared next to him.

"Take them to the prison." Alec snapped. The girl nodded and grabbed their hands, leading them out the door. Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see Alec, elbows on the desk, with his face in his hands.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY AND WRITING ANOTHER STORY. (Check it out) I DO INTEND TO CARRY ON SO PLEASE HANG IN THERE, I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHEN I CAN.** **Xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Here you go, I have FINALY updated! Again, sorry it has taken so long. Please go check out my other story 'the mundane mask' which I like better than this one so I would love to know what you guys think. Thanks!**

Chapter 7

Darkness. That's all there was. Darkness. The only sound was Camille sobbing beside him. Magnus had been in this cell for a week, surviving on the minimal food and water he was given. Of Course, Camille would always eat most of it but he couldn't stop her. He didn't have the strength.

He just kept picturing those soft, blue eyes. Kept clinging on to old memories. Memories when he would smile and laugh. Memories where those Sapphire eyes sparkled with joy. Memories of _his_ Alexander.

But that person no longer existed. He was gone. The soft, blue eyes were hard and cold as ice. He no longer smiled, no longer laughed. The eyes were dull and bleak, shallow and solemn. Magnus hardly recognised him. He tried so hard to hold on to those memories but, after a hundred years, they had become blurry and confusing. It had got to a point when he didn't even know which were real and which he had made up.

Magnus put his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. Why did he have to change? Why?

"Are you okay, Maggie?" Camille sniffed between sobbs.

"Fine." Magnus growled through gritted teeth.

"We have been here _so_ long." She moaned. "I wonder when he will let us out."

"I'm starting to think he never will." Magnus muttered under his breath.

"Well, I always said he was trouble." Camille had stopped crying now and had her nose in the air. "Didn't I tell you, Magnus?"

Magnus didn't reply, just stared at the floor. Camille didn't seem to notice and carried on. "You should really listen to me more, Mag. If you had done before, we would never have ended up in this mess. I mean the guy is practiclly evil so..."

"Enough!" Magnus yelled, glaring at his girlfriend. "Shut up! I am fed up of you rabbiting on. He is not evil! Do you hear me? Not evil!"

Camille stared at him with wide, green eyes. Flipping her golden hair, she huffed and crossed her arms. "Well..."

"Enough with the chitchat." Came a very familiar voice. Magnus' head shot up there he was. Standing beyond the bars, was Alexander.

"Magnus." He snarled. "You don't look too good." Magnus stared at those silver eyes, willing them to change.

"Not answering? Pity." Alec sighed. Then he turned his attention to Camille. "If only the guys were here to see you now." A cold laugh. "Shame they're all dead. _Long_ dead."

Magnus stared at the person who was once Alexander. Stared at him in shock. How could he talk about them without even showing the tiniest bit of sadness?

"Because I have a heart of stone." Alec hissed, still looking at Camille. Magnus was taken aback. Had he said that outloud? Or had Alec somehow heard his thoughts?

"Now, I expect you're wondering why I am here." He said in a monotone voice. "I'm here to let you out."

At this, both people in the cell stared at the Solitas with wide eyes. Letting them out? Were they safe? Then Magnus saw his face. No. They were not safe. They were being let out but to do what? Out of the frying pan into the fire.

"I am going to announce to my family what I am going to do with you. Whether you live... or die." Alec looked straight into Magnus' eyes when he said this. And for a second, they were blue. The blue Magnus had known and loved. But only for a second before the cold silver came back again.

"Come." The Solitas said, opening the cell door. "With me."

*

Magnus and Camille kept silent as they followed Alec through dark corridors. Camille reached out to take Magnus' hand but he hit it in responce, not caring for her fake affection.

Alec had his hood up and it felt strangly to Magnus like he was following a silent brother. Maybe it was the runes but there was something...off about the way Alec was walking. It wasn't the way Alec walked. It was silent and smooth. Like a silent brother.

There was a sudden turn and Magnus almost missed it, thanks to his daydreaming. But the room he was now in, he could never miss. It was large and empty apart from warlocks sitting on benches either side of the room. Magnus gulped nervously.

Alec carried on walking until he was at the end of the room. Slowly, he took his hood down and Magnus was once again hit with a wave of pain. He should be used to this by now. But he wasn't. Alec raised his hand and Magnus and Camille fell to their knees, heads bowed, before him. Unwillingly.

"My family!" Alec called. "As you know these two trespassed into our lands. Which we all know is punishable by death." The room was filled with jeering and whopping. Alec raised his hand again and it instantly stopped. "And yet." He crounched down before Magnus, who was looking at the floor. "They have posed no threat to us. Not tried to break out or kill me like the others have."

Magnus' head snapped up painfully and again, unwillingly. Alec had a sly smile on his face. "Therefore, I will not kill them. As much as I would like to, I feel they do not deserve it." He stood up and started pacing around the room.

"However, we can not have these people go and blab about us to the Clave! Which, I have no boubt, is why they are here." He glared at Magnus. "No. They will be kept here. As servants."

The crowd jeered again and laughed. "Which we are in dire need of!" Alec laughed maniclly, arms spread wide. "And lucky for us, they are immortal."

Magnus gulped again and frowned up at what once was Alec. What had happened that had changed him so much?


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here's chapter eight!**

Chapter 8

The guards threw Magnus to the floor and he landed with a grunt. Camille soon followed him with a screech and landed on his back. Magnus heard the cell door get locked behind him after a cold, harsh laugh.

"Get of me!" Magnus grunted to Camille. Yet she did not budge. Magnus grunted again and rolled over so she fell off with a squeel.

"What was that for?!" She whined.

"You know what it was for." Magnus said through gritted teeth.

Camille huffed and sat up next to Magnus, legs outstretched. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Magnus glared at her, his eyes as cold as ice. "What's...?" He was too shocked to comprehend what she was saying. "What's...? We have just been condemned to a life of being servents! And not just that. Servents to the man I lo..." He stopped himself before he said any more.

Camille raised her eyebrows. "The man you what?"

Magnus started spluttering nonsense. "Uhhh... w...what?"

Camille crossed her arms. "You didn't finish your sentance." She snapped.

"Oh, right." Magnus gasped. "I was going to say... the man I... loath. Yep. The man I loath."

"Then why did you stop before you could finish?" She snarled, turning on full girlfriend mode.

"I didn't." Magnus said. "You cut me off. Stop cutting me off, Camille!"

"I didn't cut you off."

"Yes you did!" Magnus shouted.

Camille grimaced at him. "You're sweating."

Magnus cleared his throat and shuffled further away from his girlfriend. Girlfriend. He grimaced and pouted. What had been going through his mind when he asked her out? What had he been thinking?

 _Magnus stood before Camille's house and raised his hand to knock. It had been 50 years since Alec died and he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand being alone. And there was always one person he turned to when he felt unneeded. His rock. Camille_ _. S_ _ighing, Magnus knocked on the door and straightened his jacket._

 _One of Camille's servents opened it and looked Magnus up and down._

 _"Can I help you?" He scoffed._

 _"I'm here to see Camille." Magnus tried to sound confident._

 _"I'm afraid I can't let you in. Lady Camille has expressed that she wants no visitors today." He said smuggly._

 _"I have to see her." Magnus snapped. The servent opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by a high pitched screech._

 _"Magnus?" Camille asked_ , walking to the door.

"Camille." Magnus put on his best dazzling smile.

 _"What are you doing here, Magnus Bane?" Camille snapped._

 _"I want to talk to you. Ask you something."_

 _Camille looked him up and down, smiling slyly._

 _"Let him in, Number one." She cooed. 'Number one' stood aside, scowling. Magnus flashed him a cocky smile before stepping into the house._ _He saw Camille walking up the spiral staircase, trailing her hand on the rail._

 _He followed after her_ , trying to get his breathing steady. _Camille walked elegantly into her bedroom. She glided over to her sofa and kicked her shoes off. "What do you want to say to me, Magnus?"_

 _Magnus cleared his throat. Why was be doing this? He loved Alec. Alec. The name stung. It stung too much. This was why he was doing this. So it wouldn't sting anymore. "Well, I was wondering if..." He swallowed audibly. "You would consider getting dinner."_

 _The silence was icy. Camille was smirking at him, green eyes peircing. Magnus stood, emotionless, before her._

 _"Are you asking me out?" Her voice dripped with amusement._

 _Magnus paused. Could he do this? Yes. Otherwise he would never move on. Alec was...dead. He had to. "Yes. Yes, I am." He said breathlessly._

 _Camille laughed a high pitched giggle. "Well, isn't this interesting!" Her eyes glinted with menice. "What's brought this on?"_

 _Magnus took a deep breath. Let's hope she fell for these lies. "I have never stopped loving you, Camille. I have dated others to try and forget you but it hasn't worked. I have been struggling and realised I can't fight it anymore."_

Camille stood up and walked over to Magnus. _"You still love me? After all this time?"_

 _"Always." Magnus lied._ **(I couldn't resist...)**

 _Camille started walking in circles around him, her hand on his shoulder. She stopped behind him and whispered in his ear. He could feel her breath and fought the urge to gag. "Why?"_

 _Magnus could tell she was playing with him. She wanted him to dance. So he would. "You are perfect, Camille." Magnus turned his head towards her. "Beautiful, Smart." He wondered if he was betraying Alec by doing this. No. Don't think of Alec. "I have longed for you for centuries." He stared into those shallow emeralds. "I have just been too scared to admit it."_ Camille smiled slightly and put her head on his shoulder.

"Carry on." She breathed.

Magnus fought the urge to punch her and carried on. "It would mean the world to me if you exepted by humble offer. I don't know what I would do if you refused."

Camille lifted her head and walked infront of Magnus. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek.

"Of Course, my darling." _And she kissed him_ _lightly_. _That was_ _when_ _Magnus_ _asked_ _himself_. _What have you done?_

Magnus was snapped out of his daze by Camille resting her head on his lap. He stared down at her in shock.

"Do you think he'll make me clean?" She mused.

Magnus scoffed. "Camille, you are a servant. Of Course he'll make you clean."

Camille huffed. "I'm not a servant and never will be. Especially to that monster."

The words hurt Magnus and it felt like he'd just been stabbed in the chest. _That monster._ Camille had called him a monster and as much as Magnus wanted to deny it, he was. He wasn't Alec any more. Just a stranger wearing his face.

A man coughed and they both looked up. A tall, lanky Warlock was standing before them. He grinned maniacally and opened the cell door. "You're needed." He sneered.


	10. chapter 9

**I own nothing.** **Hate Magnus? Good. The point of this is to show what they both changed so much and not for the better. They need each other**

Chapter 9

Magnus opened the door to Alec's office woth causion. It opened with a creeck and Magnus walked slowly in. Alec was sitting behind his desk, staring at the photo in the golden frame. He held it in his scarred hands.

"You wanted to see me?" Magnus asked. Alec didn't move, didn't even acknowledge Magnus was there. Magnus closed the door slowly so it wouldn't make any noise and stood before the desk, waiting for an answer.

Magnus didn't know how long they just stood there in silence but eventually Alec spoke. "Why are you here?"

He didn't look up from the image and didn't move an inch. Magnus didn't quite know how to respond. He couldn't tell him the real reason. He couldn't.

"W...We were on a walk." He stuttered. What?! Magnus Bane didn't stutter! What was going on?

Alec still didn't move. "I can tell when you're lying." His voice was monotone and harsh. Magnus couldn't answer. He couldn't find the right words that would make it sound like he was innocent.

"You know why." He eventually said.

"Say it." Alec spat. "I need to hear you say it."

Magnus gulped in fear. "Why?"

Alec slammed the picture down on the desk so hard that the glass broke. "Why?" He hissed, looking up at Magnus. His eyes were the shallow silver. "Becasue I need you to confirm that you're a backstabbing lier! Just thinking...just dreading isn't enough. I am driving myself crazy and I need you to tell me!" He slammed his fist on the desk and it shook slightly.

Magnus let out a shaky breath. "Information." He whispered. "Information so we could defeat you."

Alec seemed to be frozen, staring at the Warlock in disgust. "We?" He gasped. "We?" He had gone scary-calm.

Magnus backed up a bit as Alec stood up. The Solitas picked up the photo and walked around the desk. "Never." He whispered.

Magnus frowned, confused. "I never thought we would be on opposite sides. But look now." He was staring at the picture, jaw clenched. "They're gone." His voice broke. "I watched them die. One by one. There was nothing I could do." His eyes slowly formed into the sea blue and for the first time, Magnus saw his Alexander.

"And you were gone." He carried on. "No one knew where you were. I was alone. Scared. The mixture of Angel and Warlock blood has made me more powerful than anyone I have ever crossed. It's the worst. I started this family so I wouldn't be alone. Unfortunately, that drew attention so then people started coming to kill us, kill them. I couldn't have that. I couldn't be alone again."

Alec finally looked up at him and the pain in his eyes was unbearable. "I knew you were out there. Somewhere. I knew I would find you again. I just didn't think it would be like this. It never crossed my mind that you would be one of them, coming to kill me. You and Camille."

Magus opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Alec scoffed. He was smiling slightly and Magnus found it quite scary.

"By the way, did I congratulate you two?" He laughed harshly and set the picture down. "I mean, I expected you to move on but Camille? How long did it take you to go crawling back to her, five minutes?"

The sheild was back up and Alec was once again, the Solitas. "I should have known. I should have! It was so obvious, clear as day! I was nothing to you, wasn't I? Just a little play thing!"

He laughed again and sat at the edge of his desk. Magnus sas frozen. "Well?" He yelled.

"You were important to me, Alec." He whispered. "I loved you. But I had my reasons."

"Give me one." Alec sneared.

Magnus couldn't. All his reasonings sounded irratonal now. The things that had made sense only minutes ago now sounded so stupid, he couldn't believe he had done them.

"You can't, can you?" Alec snapped. "Well, isn't that disappointing."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Magnus said involuntarily. _Damn._ He thought. _You idiot._

Shock flashed across Alec's face. "Exuse me?"

"You heard me." _Oh well, too late to back down now._

"I am keeping you here so you don't go blabbing." Alec snarled, arms crossed.

"You could easilly just kill me." Magnus said. "But you can't, can you? Isn't that disappointing."

Alec's eyes flashed with anger. "I could kill you if I wanted."

"But you don't."

"Oh, believe me." Alec hissed. "I do. I just don't believe killing is right in any situation ecxept defence."

"You're not doing it because you can't." _Why was he doing this?! Stop, Magnus you idiot, stop!_

"I'm not going to kill you, Magnus." Alec snarled.

Magnus raised his hand. _Don't do it. Don't do it._ Blue sparks eminnated from his finger tips. "Defence, you say?"

Magnus instantly saw a flash of red and was thrown against the wall. He fell to the floor with a thud. Alec towered over him.

"How dare you?" He yelled. "You are my servant, nothing else!"

"And you're just pathetic." Magnus groaned under his breath. _Now you've done it, you idiot. Hope you're happy with yourself._

"Sophie!" Alec bellowed. The warlock with pink skin appeared out of nowhere. "Take him back to his cell."

Sophie nodded and grabbed Magnus. "What are you going to do with me?" Magnus hissed, his bones aching.

Alec smiled the scary smile. "Well, Bane. I am going to do what ,apparently, I can't. And your precious girlfriend will share the same fate."

 **What have I done? Please review. Xx**


	11. chapter 10

**Okay, I am trying to make you guys like Magnus a _little_** **more though I am aware that it is going to take a very long time. ;)** **_Also, don't like...don't read. Its not rocket science._** **_(sorry)_**

 **Chapter** **10**

What had he done? _What_ had he done? What _had_ he done? What had _he_ done? What had he _done_?

No matter how many different ways he said it, it never sounded any better. Everything was black. Literally and emotionally. Magnus couldn't sleep. He was a horrible person and now he was paying the price for it. He had betrayed Alec. Sweet, kind Alec and turned him into a monster. He deserved his fate.

How could he have done this? When did he become this? What had happened to him? Questions were swimming in his head, making him go crazy. After a while, it just sounded like angry noise. But noise that made him regret everything. He deserved his punishment. That's what he kept telling himself. Again and again.

"Magnus?" Came Camille's sleepy voice. "Why are you still awake?"

"Go back to sleep." He snapped a reply.

"What is wrong with you?" Camille snarled.

That was enough to make him snap. "You are. You're what's wrong with me. I can't pretend anymore, Camille! You're driving me insane!"

"Exuse me?" Her voice turned ridiculously high pitched. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I can't do it anymore." Magnus ignored her. "I can't keep lying to myself. I don't love you and I never will. In fact, I hate you. I've only now just realised it."

Her face was shock and his was pure hatred...

*

The man finished his elegant scrawl. He stared down at the paper, writing in blue ink covering it. The man just looked. Just looked at it, wondering. Wondering why. Wondering if. Wondering who. He was torn but he couldn't let it happen. He would never forgive himself if it did.

And they couldn't know it was him. If they did... well, he didn't know what they would do. But it would be bad. He knew that much. He clicked his fingers and the water droplets on the paper vanished, removing the blue pools if smudged ink.

He was going to do it. He was. It was for the best. Cautiously, he took the pen scribbling at the bottom. _Magnus Bane._ Taking out a stele, he drew a rune in the bottom corner and watched the paper burst into flames.

How long would it take them to get here? He didn't know. But they would arrive. He knew they would. There wasn't a flicker of doubt.

*

There was a sudden burst of light as the door opened. Magnus blinked rapidly at stared at the silhouette outside the cell. The man opened the cell door and grabbed Camille by the elbow. She screeched and yelled for Magnus but he did nothing, blocking her out.

He shut his eyes and heard the door slam. The room was dark once again. It was a while before the screams started but when they did, they seemed to last eternity. But what was worse, was the eerie silence that followed. Once she died. There was a sense of relief, guilt and fear. He was next. _You deserve it._ His concious said. Yes, he did.

The door opened again. _Great, this is it_. Magnus thought. But the man didn't grab him, just stood staring. That was when Magnus realised that it wasn't the same man from before. No. It was Alec.

Alec slowly walked into the cell and sat next to Magnus in the dark, hugging his knees. Magnus saw blue ink smudges on his fingertips and wondered who he had been writing to. Then suddenly, just like that, he was his Alec again. Young, inexperienced, perfect. They sat in silence for a while. It felt like nothing needed to be said. Though, of Course, alot did. Finally, Alec spoke.

"You've changed." He whispered.

"So have you."

A small laugh followed. "Yeah. Guess I have. I just... you went back to Camille. You're a different person."

"I know." Magnus admitted. "And I hate the person I am now. I don't know how it happened. How I can make it up to you."

"You can't." His voice cut like a blade. "Nothing can."

Those were the words that hurt the most. Out of all it, knowing that there was no chance of return caused physical pain.

"I'm sorry." He spluttered.

"That changes nothing." Alec whispered. "You're going to die today, Magnus."

"Yes." Was all he said. He had accepted it. "But I have said... horrible things to you, I get it. You hate me."

This was the part where Magnus expected Alec to say. _"I don't hate you. I love you. Let's get back together."_ But that wasn't the answer he got.

"Yes." The hybrid said. "I do." He looked at Magnus, silver eyes fading to blue. He must have seen Magnus' face so carried on talking. "This you. This new you, I hate. The old you... I loved the old you. But you're not that person anymore."

The silence wasn't an awkward one but full of unspoken words. "I don't think I can be that person again." Magnus said after a while. "Not after all that's happened. He's gone."

"How long has he been gone?"

"Since you died. I just hadn't realised it." Alec looked at the floor, frowning. "But you're not the person I loved, either. You must know that. The Alec I loved was warm, loving. You're colder than ice."

"I have to be." Came a small voice. "Otherwise I would't be alive right now. They would have killed me. You would have killed me."

"No I wouldn't."

"That's what you came here to do."

As much as he wanted to, Magnus couldn't deny it.

"And that's why you won't be here in the morning."

Magnus thought he was talking about death there. But that was not what he was saying at all.

Alec stood up abruptly. "I have to go now. To be honest, I don't even know why I came here. I don't know why I've done a lot of things, actually."

At this, Magnus stood up aswell. His legs hurt when he moved. "This is the last time I'm going to see you. You're going to outlive me." The irony was not lost on them.

Alec coughed slightly and stood up straighter. "Indeed." They stared at eachother awkwardly. Alec walked forward suddenly and touched Magnus' cheek. Magnus couldn't help but lean into his hand and close his eyes.

When he opened them, Alec was gone. The room was dark and doors locked. His eyes had only been closed a second and he hadn't heard a single sound. Reality hit him hard. Had he imagained it? It had felt so real.

 _Alec sat at his desk, head in his hands. Why had he done that? Though, he knew why. He just couldn't accept it._

Magnus crumpled to the floor again and stared into the darkness. It felt like he was doing that for hours before the noise came. A thud against one of the walls. It got louder and more frequent, causing his ears to ring. And then, finally, the wall collapsed before him. A man stood on the rubble. He slowly walked forward and grinned at Magnus, who grinned back.

"Hola, amigo."

 **That's it! _Pleeeeeeeaaaaase_ tell me what you thought. Reviews encourage me to write. Thank you. Xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh! It's been soooo long! I've got mocks coming up and have basically been revising 24/7 so I'm very sorry and finally, here's another chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

"Raphael?" Magnus gasped, staring at hos friend. What was he doing here? Did he have a death wish? "Wha... what are you doing here?"

Raphael scoffed and stepped over the rubble. "You sent me a message." He sounded like he was talking to a two year old. "Asking for help, saying you'd got yourself sentenced to death. Honestly, I knew you could never do it."

Magnus scrambled to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

Raphael smirked and shook his head, he reached a pale hand into his pocket and revealed a piece of parchment. "This."

Magnus snatched it from him and stared at the paper in wonder. He hadn't sent it and yet, here it was. And it was definelty his hand writing. What the hell was going on?

"Now, come on. We don't have much time." Raphael snapped.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm behind bars." Magnus pointed out, tucking the paper into his pocket.

"Yeah, but the door isn't locked."

Magnus froze. "What?"

"I said it isn't locked." He sounded impatient and stormed towards the cell door. He pulled at it and it swung open.

This just kept getting weirder. How long had it been open? Then it hit him. Someone in this house wanted him to escape. But who and why?

"Now, come on! You idiot!" Raphael hissed. Magnus walked through the open door, frowning. "Do you really think you can get away with this?" He whispered. "You and I against all the Warlocks here, we'd die."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I know. That's why it's not just me." He started walking out the whole in the wall and Magnus ran after him. It was now that he could see them all. Every Shadowhunter and Downworlder with power, all lined up before him.

The Consul and Inquisitor stood at the front, arms crossed. "Bane." The Inquisitor snapped. "I should have known you would fail."

"I didn't fail." Magnus said. The Inquisitor raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Did you get any infomation?" He had like he was talking to a five year old.

Magnus' blood boiled. But he couldn't tell. Could he? Well, he could but would he? What would be best? The point of Magnus coming was to get infomation. But now that he had it, would he share it? Does he want to?

What would happen if he did? What if he didn't and more people died? What if he did and Alec died? Which was worse? He stood frozen and inhaled. "Yes." He choked out. "I have infomation."

The shadowhunter laughed coldly. "Well, do tell."

He opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out. Eventually, he ended up making a high pitched squeaking noise.

No one laughed. No one did anything. They just stood there and stared at him. Magnus came to the conclusion that that was worse. _Way_ worse.

"Bane?" The Inquisitor sniggered.

"I know who the Solitas is." There. He had said it. And this time, there was a reaction. There was a chorus of murmers and gasps. The Inquisitor smiled a toothy grin.

"And who is it?"

"Me."

Magnus froze as the voice came from behind him. He turned to see the warlocks, stood in the same position as the Shadowhunters and the other downworlders. And the Solitas at the front. He had his cloak on and his hood up, his silver eyes gleaming mischievously.

Magnus backed up, almost hiding behind the Inquisitor. But this time it was the Consul who spoke up. He was quite old for a shadowhunter. He looked about in his 50s. His hair was mainly grey but there were specks of it's original black. He had dark brown eyes and a small scar above his left eyebrow. The only visable rune was the blocking one on his neck.

"Solitas." He sounded almost afraid. Alec grinned.

"I never really cared for that title. I belive Mangus here was just about to tell you my name."

All eyes were on Magnus now and he swallowed nervously. He knew what Alec was doing. He was testing his loyalty.

"Wouldn't you rather tell them? It's more dramatic." He tried not to sound as nervous as he was.

"Oh. Alright then. I know you love to dramatize things." And he lowered his hood. There was no big dramatic gasp. No one recognised him, of course. All except Raphael.

"Oh my god." He whispered. Magnus ignored it.

"Alexander Lightwood." Alec said. Now, that got a reaction.

"You...you're dead." Said the Consul. "You died. Years ago. So many. Even if you didn't, you're a shadowhunter. You're mortal."

"I have warlock blood." Was all he said.

"A Lightwood with..." He stopped, unable to find any words. Alec squinted and stared at the consul.

"What's your name?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Alec smirked again and stepped forward. "Tell me. Your name."

"Alexander Simon Lovelace."

Alec nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Why what?" The Consul snapped.

"Why are you called that?"

The Consul swallowed visably. "My middle name is after my grandfather. My first name is after..." He paused. "My grandmother's brother. He died when she was young. My parents wanted to honour him."

"Lovelace?" Alec asked.

"Simon Lovelace."

"Did he always have that surname?"

Magnus watched back and forth, eyes wide. No way. _No way._

The Consul glared. "No. He was originally called _Lewis._ But when he became a Shadowhunter, he had to change his name."

"An...and your grandmother's name?" Alec already knew the answer. He just needed to hear it.

"Isabelle Lightwood." Alec's eyes turned blue again and Alec felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"You have her eyes." Alec said after a long pause. The Consul seemed surprised at this, not expecting to see any humane side of the Solitas.

The Inquisitor coughed. "Conusl, if I may take it from here."

The Consul nodded slowly, walking back and not taking his eyes off Alec.

"Solitas. We are here to take you to the city of bones. You can go willingly or we can force you. We would prefer this go without a fight."

Alec's eyes turned sliver again. "Now, where's the fun in that?"

 **Finally! There it is! So sorry it took so long. And I had to put a Maia quote in there. 6 days until season 3!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Honestly, I wasn't going to carry on with this. But someone made my day and convinced me to start again. THANKYOU! And I'm sorry for the** **wait.**

Chapter 12

It all happened in a blurr. Alec and his men pounced, grinning. Magnus acted on reflexes and blasted the one who attacked him to bits. The Shadowhunters had their seraph blades out, shining in the dark. Werewolves had transformed and vampires had their fangs beared. The seelies stood calmy at the back, waiting their chance.

Magnus just saw people flashing by him, as he instinctively shot them with his magic. His eyes shot left and right, looking for Alec. Not Alec. The Solitas. Then he saw him.

He was separated from the rest of the group and the Consul had his seraph blade to his throat. Magnus was confused. Al... the Solitas could blast him to bits in seconds. Why wasn't he?

Magnus snaked his way through the crowd, dodging the blows. No one seemed to notice him, no one seemed to care.

"You won't kill me." He heard the Solitas say. "I'm family."

"You made us think you were dead. For a century! When, all along, you were here. Becoming the Clave's most wanted." The Consul trembled. His hands shook violently. Magnus could see that Alec was looking anywhere but the Shadowhunter's eyes.

"The Clave." The Solitas scoffed. "Always thinking they're the best. A messed up, prejudice organization. You know, I tried my best to change them when I was one of you. But it had to take my near death for me to see that my work was for nothing. If I came back to the clave, if I didn't run and hide in the woods, I would have been held prisoner. Experimented on, tested, because of my warlock blood. They almost did that to Jace and Clary for goodness sake!" Magnus saw him wince at the names. "At least they had angel blood. What choice did I have?"

"We only do what is right. You could have been a great asset to the Clave." The Consul whispered.

"Asset?" Alexander frowned. "You know, I expected, after this many years, for the Shadowhunters to be more advanced. More caring to the Downworlders. Especially from you. A Lightwood."

"I'm not Lightwood. They have died out." The Consul snarled.

Alec froze and Magnus felt great pity towards him. He didn't know. How could he? With Max dead and Alec 'dead', the only Lightwood left was Isabelle. Jace was a Herondale. And once Isabelle had married Simon, she became a Lovelace. Ending the Lightwood name.

Alec only let his shock show for a second before he smirked. "Yes. But you have Lightwood blood. I am your ancestor."

The Consul shook his head. "You're an abomination. I should kill you right now."

"So do it."

Magnus doubted he would but, still, something in him snapped. Once he saw the blade draw the tiniest bit of blood, he shot the consul into a tree. The Shadowhunter hit it with a scream and collapsed to the ground. No. He hadn't killed him. He hadn't... right?

Alec stared at Magnus, his eyes normal, before rushing over to Alexander Lovelace. Magnus followed him. Alec was kneeling on the floor and put his hand on the Consul's face. It glowed golden.

"What are you doing?" Magnus gasped.

"Healing him." Alec answered in a monotone voice. Magnus gawked at him. He had never seen that type of magic before.

"Why?" He managed to say, eventually.

Alec stared up at him, almost hurt, but didn't say a thing. Then they were silent. The only noise was the fight going on behind them.

"Why did you hurt him?" Alexander asked, stroking the sleeping man's cheek.

"He was going to kill you." Magnus explained, looking at his hands.

"I would have let him." Alec whispered.

Magnus looked up at this. "Seriously?"

Alec sighed and dropped his hand. "I haven't been happy in a hundred years. I don't like what I've become." He paused, eyes glazing over. "Everything is different. I just wish I was normal." Magnus wanted to touch him, comfort him, badly but he knew he couldn't. "It would have been so much better if I had died that night. Then none of this would be happening."

Magnus paused but then sat on the floor next to him. "Alexander." He started and Alec glared at him. "Sorry. Solitas. You have helped so many warlocks. Yes, you have done bad. But you've also done good. And when I thought I lost you, I had never felt pain like that. But you're alive and..."

Alec stared at him in awe. He opened his mouth but there was a scream. And not his. Alec stood up abruptly, only to see his last Warlock fall, dead, on the floor.

Magnus stood now as well and glanced, nervous, at Alec.

Scattered on the floor were dozens of bodies and none of Alec's warlocks were standing. "It's over." Yelled the Inquisitor. "You have no choice but to turn yourself in."

Alec frowned at the crowd, with clenched fists. Then, slowly, he unclenched them. There silence was deafening. He turned his head, to look at Magnus. He looked forlorn. "I'm sorry." He whispered, so only Magnus would hear it. Magnus said nothing.

Then he looked back at the crowd, and smirked. But it was forced. Magnus could tell. Then he raised a hand and closed his eyes. That was when the ringing started. Loud and screeching. The people before him screamed and covered their ears. They squeezed their eyes shut, trying to block it out.

But it didn't effect Magnus. What was going on? Alec started walking towards him, put a hand on his face, and kissed him. It was short but long enough for Magnus to close his eyes and revel in the feeling. He had forgotton this. He could feel Alec pulling away too soon and opened his eyes, wanting to stop him. But he was gone.

Magnus spun on the spot, scanning the area for him. He was no where to be seen. And the ringing had stopped. "Where has he gone?" The Inquisitor asked to no one. Magnus felt broken because he didn't know.

*

 **A year later**

The hunt for the Solitas was still on but Magnus refused to corporate. He just couldn't. Raphael had been furious at him because he had gone into his "zombie" faze again. That was what he had done once he found out about Alec's death all those years again. And, now, he was doing it again.

Magnus walked down the street, people watching. He had decided to get away, to a different country. It had been a great decision. Venice was beautiful. Magnus sat on a bench, thinking that would be better if he wanted to spy on people. He scanned the view before him before freezing.

There, leaning against the side of a building was a man. He was covered in black tatoos and had messy, black hair. His eyes were the most beautiful blue Magnus had seen. The man was watching people pass by and frowning.

 _Alec. Alexander._ Magnus thought. It was almost as if he hear him because at that exact moment, Alexander turned and looked at him. Their eyes connected and Alec did something Magnus hadn't seen him do in years. He smiled.

 **IMPORTANT!!!** **PLEASE READ!!!**

 **Well, that's it guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this and not giving up during those massive breaks.** **But now something is up to you. Do you want this story to finish here? Do you want an epilogue? Or do you want a sequel? Let me know! If I get no answers, I'm just going to leave it here. *Evil laugh* THIS IS UP TO YOU GUYS!**


End file.
